La Tormenta
by Kate Jane
Summary: Se acerca a el cuerpo inerte del hombre que tiene todo lo importante para ella. No parece ser conciente de que está llorando. Tampoco de que de pronto está gritando su nombre en lamentos que arrancan gemidos del velo. Hermione&Sirius.


**Tormenta**

Cuando todos se van, cuando nada más quedan Hermione, Ginny y Luna, la primera no duda un segundo en acercarse al cuerpo inerte del hombre que ama. Y lo mira, seria, esa mirada seria que no encaja con su cuerpo de chiquilla y su voz de mandona, esa mirada retadora convencida de que está en la verdad cuando lo está, ese aire de sabiduría, tenue, que se va acrecentando y no puedes obviarlo.

Y llora.

Pero no da muestras de que tiene conciencia de sus actos.

Ginny mira a Luna confundida, pero ésta esta demasiado ocupada observando todo con un aire de suma curiosidad, y Ginny la imita.

Por que sabe que Hermione quiere estar con Sirius.

Y Hermione lo mira, le toca la mejilla fría, roza casi sin quererlo los labios secos con los suyos, húmedos por las lágrimas que se escapan, y casi puede jurar que el brillo pícaro y juguetón aparece otra vez en sus ojos de tormenta.

_Tormenta._

Hermione aún recuerda, con memoria imborrable, que la primera vez que besó a Sirius Orión Black fue en Grimmauld Place, y llovía. Llovía a cántaros, como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo a tristes lamentos.

Aún recuerda como se habían dicho lo ya inocultable entre ellos, y como lo aceptaron y el la quiso, entre sábanas polvorientas y silencios confidentes. Tiene quince y años y no se arrepiente de haber dejado su inocencia atrás a tan corta edad.

Por que Hermione sabe que fue lo correcto.

Sirius Black estaba destinado a recibir la virtud de Hermione Granger, a observar en tonos grises su cuerpo de adolescente creciente, a sonreírle mientras ella se sonrojaba y a susurrarle palabras dulces al oído, a mirarle de manera cómplice en las comidas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a tocar las portadas de los libros que Hermione había leído como si fueran algo sagrado y ella estuviera ahí, a besarla con ternura infinita y cuidado como si fuera de cristal.

A amarla.

Entonces Hermione se inclina sobre su pecho y no puede dejar de estremecerse en dolor, mientras lágrimas _grises_ resbalan por sus mejillas y mojan el pecho fuerte que esconde un corazón que no late, un cuerpo vacío.

Su alma está en otro lugar y ella lo sabe. Lo vio.

Pero no puede evitarlo.

No puede evitar llorar desconsolada, apretar la túnica furiosa, triste y desolada, sin poder creer de verdad todavía que el la dejó y que no volverá a acariciarla con la mirada, no puede evitar llamarle inútilmente, no puede evitar reclamarle por dejarla sola, sin sus besos de tormenta y sus caricias de trueno, que la hacía sentir eléctrica y viva, no puede evitar negarlo, no puede evitar besarle con fuerza, con desespero, incitándolo a que despierte, aunque sabe que no será así, aunque sabe que Sirius se fue sonriendo a otro lugar.

Y no puede evitar enojarse, con Dios, por llevárselo, con Sirius, por amarla de esa forma, por enamorarla de esa forma, por quererla de esa forma de tormenta, con cuidado, sin prisas, dedicándole toda la paciencia y cuidado del mundo, sin contenerse a nada, no puede evitar seguir llorando desconsolada, sobre el pecho del hombre que tiene su virtud, su corazón y su alma.

Por que Hermione lo sabe.

Sabe que una parte de ella se murió con Sirius, en el instante en que el rayo verde lo tocó, ella se murió con él. Lo supo cuanto sintió ésa daga atravesarle el corazón y sacárselo sin preámbulos, cuando sus pulmones quisieron dejar de funcionar para perseguirle a través del velo, sin preocuparse por nada más, sabe que Sirius la mira riendo con su risa canina, oxidada, olvidada, una risa que sólo ella conseguía arrancar sinceramente y que la hacía tan feliz que no podía evitar reír con él.

Hermione gime, sin importarle para nada las pisadas nuevas que llegan, sin importarle ser vista por ojos miel, azules, verdes, negros, chocolate... Sin importarle, por que sabe que el gris no está ahí.

Y eso le duele.

Y vuelve a negarlo, a llamarlo a gritos desgarrados, a maldecir a Bellatrix y a odiar a Dios. Vuelve a gemir y a llorar hasta que su alma también solloza, silenciosa, llora tras el velo, escondida, sin preocuparse.

Y no le importa que todos se sorprendan por que es ella la que llora y no Harry, no le importa estarse cortando las piernas con el vidrios en el suelo ni mojarse la ropa, no le importa que la llamen o que intenten sacarla del lado del cadáver, ella no quiere.

Ella quiere estar ahí, junto a él, para siempre, sonriéndole, acariciándole, leyéndole al lado del fuego cuando estaban solos cuentos de caballeros, y princesas y dragones, que viven felices para siempre en castillos custodiados por el dragón, que se vuelve bueno, y tienen bebés, que se vuelven caballeros.

Y llora aún más fuerte, gritando, tan fuerte que hasta se escapan gemidos del velo, pero a ella no le importa, abraza a Sirius sin importarle nada, está muerta, lo sabe, no le importa y sigue llorando, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su hombre, rozando su cabello, besándolo con desgano, aceptándolo sin quererlo, y el nudo en la garganta la hace llorar aún más, y lo hace, apretándolo contra ella, como si quisiera unírseles, y lo quiere, y lo besa, otra vez, y no quiere dejarlo, y se lo pide.

-"¡No te vayas!" –grita, desconsolada-. "No te vayas..." –y gime, llorando, sin quererlo, aceptando que Sirius se fue y no va a volver-. "Lo prometiste... Lo prometiste..." –repite incansablemente-. "Prometiste que te ibas a quedar, que me ibas a cuidar, que me ibas a querer, y no lo haces..."

Y todos entienden, sorprendidos, que Hermione Granger y Sirius Black, el día y la noche, se aman, pero no lo decían por que sabían que, como el día y la noche, chocarían y el otro oscurecería, y no querían.

No querían.

Y Hermione sigue gritando, hasta que la obligan a separarse del hombre que ama, y sus ojos se mueren, despacio, callando, y una última lágrima gris cae por su mejilla, despidiéndose en secreto de los ojos de tormenta, de las caricias de rayo, de las risas de perro, de su mirada astuta, de su cuerpo tibio, de sus labios amplios, de su humor negro, de sus besos suaves, de su cuerpo fuerte, de su espíritu, de su alma y su corazón.

Gime por última vez, cae al suelo, sin moverse, y la lágrima cae al suelo, confundiéndose con el agua, que sin saberlo ella ni nadie, se acerca en silencio al cuerpo de él, y se mete con cuidado entre su cabello, ese que ella acariciaba con ternura después de cada vez, que los ojos de él se volvían tormenta.

_Escena perdida en el quinto libro_

_Bien, sé que no hay cuerpo sobre el cual llorar. Imaginen, ¿si? Sólo imaginen._

_Y lloren, por que es terrible que el cuerpo de Sirius Black se haya ido._

_Gary Oldman es una sombra de lo que es Sirius Orión Black en mi imaginación._

_..._

_¿Ven que están llorando?_

**Katherine**


End file.
